Dimensional Heroes Legends: Yo-Kai Watch
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Yo-Kai are everywhere! Our heroes arrive to a small quaint town for a small vacation only to end up on the adventure of the other kind. Just how many Yo-Kai will they befriend?
1. A New Adventure Begins

Its been at least a month since the Furious World Tournament had wrapped up in a nice little bow. With the inclusion of Filia, Cerebella, Peacock, Carol and Valentine onto the team also came the departure of Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama after feeling their services weren't really needed much on the team any more. As for Gutsman, he is currently stationed back in New Meridian to help rebuild the city after all the damage that had happened to it from the fights.

"Hahaha! We are the champions!" Gajeel called out as the team looked annoyed.

"Ugh. How long is he gonna keep bragging? The tournament's been over for a month now." Lucy said.

"Yeah. It's starting to get really annoying." Lemon said.

"What we really need is a vacation." Jexi said. "Say, is there anyplace we could go that is a perfect vacation spot?"

"Well, how about this place?" Sci-Twi asked handing Jexi a brochure.

"Springdale, huh? A normal town, no evil organizations, no Flux. Its perfect!" Jexi smiled.

The ship then sped off through space as it soon arrived to said world, however as it began landing in the mountain north of the town, there happened to be a young boy who had gone up into the mountains for a special insect hunt.

"There's gotta be something for me up here." He told himself. "Maybe a golden Rhinoceros beetle, maybe a stag beetle. I just need something rare."

Just a little up ahead, the ship landed near a tree with white things hanging off of it. The heroes began to get off one after the other, breathing in the mountain air. "Ah. Finally, a little break from fighting evil. Hope Hope's taking it easy somewhere." Jexi said stretching before seeing a small machine under the tree. "A capsule machine?" He asked as the boy soon came. "Hey!" He shouted.

"Whoa. Where'd you come from?" Sonic asked.

"Me? You're the one's coming out of a space ship. Wait, are you aliens?" He asked.

"We aren't aliens kid so run along." Gajeel said.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that and I have a name. Its Nate, Nate Adams." Nate said.

"Yeah well…" Gajeel began before they heard a faint voice.

"Did anyone hear that?" Gajeel asked.

"Feeeed me, feeed me." The voice said eerily.

"Sounds like it came from the capsule machine." Yang said.

"Feeeed me, feeeed me!" It said again.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yosuke asked.

"Feeeed me, Feeed me! Feed me, Feed me, Feed me right now!" The voice said.

"Does that thing, want a coin?" Peacock asked as Nate cautiously put a coin into the slot and turned the crank. Out came a small ball. Nate then picked up the ball and twisted it. As soon as that happened, a light shined out of it as a swirling mass came out with a ghostly figure in the center of it. The figure the showed a horrifying face as it came into light.

Nate and the heroes were surprised to see a white ghost like creature with a big mouth and plain eyes.

"What's up, my comorial friends. My name is Whisper and I am at your service." The ghost said.

"Uh, what?" Nate said.

"I get it. You all are too stunned by my good looks to speak. Well, allow me to tell you about myself. You see, for 190 years, I've been trapped inside that capsule machine by a shaman who thought I was an evil spirit." Whisper explained.

"Wait, they had capsule machines that far back? Very unlikely." Sugarcoat said.

"Shamans have a wicked sense of humor. What can I say? Now that you all have been so kind to free me, I will now serve as your personal butler." Whisper said with a bow.

"Sweet. We get a ghost for a butler." Odd said.

"A ghost? Afraid there's been confusion. I am not a ghost, I am a Yo-kai." Whisper said.

"Wait, Yo-kai? As in japanese spirits?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. Quite right." Whisper said.

"Ugh. This sucks. I wanted to catch a rare bug, not some wimpy ghost." Nate said turning to leave before Whisper stopped him.

"Hold it, compadre. Instead of trying to catch a few lousy bugs, how about trying to catch some Yo-kai?" Whisper suggested. "I happen to have some gifts for these other worldly heroes and you." Whisper said pulling out two strange watches.

"What an interesting device. What is it?" Tails said.

"This, my foxy friend, is the Yo-kai Watch, allowing our friend here to see Yo-kai. People who aren't from this world can see them just fine but that watch can do more than let people see them." Whisper said giving one to Nate and the other to the heroes. "Ah, and I see a prime target nearby." Whisper said as Nate pressed a button making the glass dome pop up, shining a light at the tree. In the light appeared a bird like creature with a face on its stomach.

"Aw. You found me. Boohoohoo." It said.

"So there's more of these Yo-kai?" Robin asked.

"Yes. That is the Yo-kai Buhu, he makes anyone he inspirits experience bad luck all day long." Whisper said.

"I guess I'm gonna have to attack you now since you woke me from my nap. Such a pain." Buhu said.

"Wait, it wants to fight?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. And I have a feeling our cicada friend wants to join in." Whisper said.

"Huh?" Nate asked as a cicada he caught earlier flew out and transformed. The cicada now had two legs and four arms with a sword on its back.

"Meet the Yo-kai Cadin, a yo-kai that likes to camouflage itself as an ordinary cicada." Whisper said.

"Yes, ninnin. I am quite impressed with your bug catching skill and hereby declare you my friend." Cadin said flipping two coins, one at Nate and the other at the heroes.

"That there is a Yo-kai medal. It symbolizes that you are friends with certain Yo-kai." Whisper said.

"Now, allow me to make quick work of this fiend." Cadin said drawing his sword and slashing at Buhu. "Cicada Cut!" He said defeating Buhu in one clean shot.

"Whoa. Now that was actually pretty cool." Rainbow said.

"Oh. Beaten so easily. What are you gonna do now? Fry me or Grill me?" Buhu asked.

"Ew. Neither. We should really be apologizing to you for waking you up." Lucy said.

"Thanks, I guess. I suppose I should give you all these." Buhu said handing over his medals to the two forces before he and Cadin vanished.

"So, you all feel like you understand Yo-kai a little better now?" Whisper asked them.

"I guess. Its just hard to believe. Yo-kai….they really exist." Yumi said.

"Hard to believe but not impossible. We're actually all over this city." Whisper said. "Like over there."

On a street in a trashcan popped out a child in clogs and a cape. "Lodo! Hahaha!" He said before crashing into a wall.

"Or over there." Whisper said pointing to a couple waiting for a bus as a yellow cloud like Yo-kai floated next to them. "Zis is ze life." He said.

"We're literally everywhere. So, use those watches and go make some Yo-kai friends!" Whisper said.

"You know, this might be the answer we're looking for." Valentine said.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"Shade Man want's to start a war across the universe right? Well, if we gather these Yo-kai and make them our allies, we might have a strong force to use against him." Valentine said.

"Yeah. That's perfect! We'll our Yo-kai vacation officially begins!" Jexi declared as Nate looked worried by all this. 


	2. Enter Jibanyan

Afterwhile, as the group set up on the mountain, Applejack decided to escort Nate home.

"So, you guys are really from other worlds?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. You get use to it. Besides, ya'll might get into trouble with all these Yo-Kai critters all around the city.

"I guess, but why is he following me?" Nate asked pointing to Whisper.

"It'll make it easy for me to always be there for you." Whisper said.

"That's nice and all, but you're kinda making me feel like Little Bo Peep." Nate said.

Whisper then transformed into a sheep. "I'll always be there for ewe." He said before turning back. "If you ever need to know anything, just ask me. And for those medals you collect…" Whisper said as he pulled out a red book. "This is the Yo-Kai Medallium. It will hold all of the medals you guys collect. I've already left one in that ship and you're purple haired friend was more than eager to look through it."

"Well, that's mighty kind of ya." Applejack said.

"Its the least I could do. Besides, you wouldn't make any Yo-Kai friends without me." Whisper said as they headed into the house to see Nate's parents arguing in the living room.

"You heartless monster!" Mrs. Adams said. "You knew that last pudding was mine!"

"Hey! I work hard at work all day! I deserve this!" Mr. Adams said.

"Wait, are they fighin over pudding?" Applejack asked.

"I would have to think she's responsible for this." Whisper said pointing to a large purple blobby creature with a bow in its head.

"A big blob?" Nate asked in shock.

"That is the Yo-Kai Dismarelda. She makes anyone she inspirits constantly argue with each other." Whisper explained.

"Oh. So there are people who can see me. No filter." Dismarelda said.

"Listen, could you…" Nate began.

"You're just gonna kick a lady like me out onto the streets? Shame on you." Dismarelda said.

"It seems negotiation isn't going to work. We'll have to go with confrontation." Whisper said as a light came out of the watch as Cadin appeared. "I will handle it. I'll hurt her with the force of a thousand cicadas." Cadin said moving to attack her only to be bested in one shot. "Alas, I have been beaten." Cadin said before vanishing.

"This is tough. We're going to have to find some stronger Yo-Kai. Luckily, I can feel a strong Yo-kai presence not far from here." Whisper said.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of town, Valentine, Wendy, Carla and Chopper was walking through the school district of the town.

"Hmm. This seems like a pretty peaceful neighborhood. Hard to believe those Yo-kai things are hanging around." Wendy said.

"Yeah. But we have to befriend as many as possible if we want a chance to counteract Shade Man's army." Valentine said before they heard coughing.

They looked into a nearby daycare to see the teacher there coughing with a running nose and a pounding headache. "Oh, why do I feel so sick?" She asked herself.

"Guys! Look!" Chopper said pointing to three creatures. Once was a duck like creature with a runny nose, the other was a floating ball of spikes and the last was a daruma with arms and legs.

"Yo-kai." Valentine said as she got out a small device. "Good thing Tails whipped this up at the last minute. Okay, the duck one is Snotsolong, a yo-kai that gives you a runny nose, the urchin is Coughkoff, who gives you a hacking cough and the last one is Dulluma who makes you dull as well as a pounding headache."

"What is that thing?" Carla asked.

"Its a portable Yo-kai encyclopedia. It can give us info on any Yo-kai we want." Valentine said.

"Well, its not gonna stop me from being a doctor." Chopper said running up to the woman. "Miss, I think if you take these, they'll help a lot." He said giving her a couple of pills.

"No! Not cough drops!" Coughkoff shouted.

"And now blow." Chopper said grabbing a tissue as the woman blew her nose.

"And he's making her blow her nose. Oh the humanity!" Snotsolong said.

"And have this for your headache." Chopper said holding a fizzing glass of water as she drank it.

"Not an aspirin! Such a bore." Dulluma said.

"Wow. I feel great. That you so much, boy in deer costume." The teacher said heading back inside with her students.

"Such an amazing doctor! Hack, hack." Coughkoff said.

"Yes. He healed her even when we inspirited her." Snotsolong said.

"Doctor, please allow us to become good friends with you and fight for you." Dulluma said as the three Yo-kai handed over their medals to Chopper.

"Aw. I'm not happy cause you're praising me, stupid Yo-kai." Chopper said dancing.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fish Market, Nate, Whisper and Applejack had arrived to see Happy eating fish. "Hey. You guys came just in time." Happy said.

"UH, just in time for what?" Applejack asked.

"That." Happy said pointing across the street where a red cat with two tails stood as he stood in the middle of the street.

"What is he doing? He'll get creamed if he stands in the middle of the road." Whisper said as a truck soon rolled by.

"Take this you stupid truck! Paws of Fury!" The cat shouted as he began unleashing multiple punches before the truck hit him, knocking him onto the other side of the street. Nate and Applejack quickly ran across the street to check up on the strange cat.

"Whoa, you okay there, little fella?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, Nyothing to...wait can you guys actually see me?!" He said in shock.

"Yeah. We can." Nate said.

"Do you know little Amy? Please tell me you do!" The cat cried.

"Little Amy?" They both asked.

"She was my owner when I was still alive! You see, I used to be an ordinary cat till I got hit by a truck. Then I remember Amy standing over me." The cat began.

"So you got hit by a truck. So Lame." he remembered her saying.

"Wow. That sounds like she didn't care for ya." Applejack said.

"You're wrong! She must have had a reason for saying that! That's why I stay here and challenge every car that comes at me. All the other Yo-kai make fun of me, one even took a prized possession of mine, my one photo of little Amy." the red cat cried.

"Well, what if we get it back for ya?" Nate asked.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked.

"Of course. I promise we will. Y'all got a name?" Applejack asked.

"Well, I don't remember my old nyame but the Yo-kai around here call me Jibanyan and I kinda like it." Jibanyan said.

"Then its a promise, Jibanyan." Nate said.

"I saw where that Yo-kai totally went. He's in the alley behind the fish market here." Happy shouted.

The four quickly went behind the alley only to see Kanji glaring at a creature that was lizard like and with a pompadour.

"Whoa. Those two are looking very intense at each other." Nate said.

"Indeed. That is the Yo-kai Roughraff, a Yo-kai who makes whoever he inspirits act out. He's responsible for hooligans and bikers all across the worlds." Whisper said.

"Hey, shut it. We's in the middle of something here." Roughraff shouted.

"Yeah. Its about to be a fight between men." Kanji said.

"You goin down, sissy boy." Roughraff said getting a punch in on Kanji with Kanji doing the same on Roughraff.

"Is that all ya got, kid?"

"You aren't so tough!"

The sun soon began to set as both lied in the alley breathing heaving before laughing.

"Not bad. I kinda like ya." Kanji said as he and Roughraff shook hands.

"Same here. Call me whenever you like and I'll be there." Roughraff said handing over his medal. "And you can also have this piece of junk I took. Laters." He said as he revved off somewhere.

Back at the intersection, the five soon gave back the photo to Jibanyan.

"Wow. You really gave it back like you promised. Thank you so much." Jibanyan said as his medals were given to Nate and Applejack. "We're friends from Nyow on."

"Great. Now we can give that blob what for." Applejack said.

Meanwhile, back in the ship as Sci-Twi studied the Medallium, she soon saw the pages flip to a circle with eight slots with one of them lighting up. "That's strange." She said.

Back at Nate's house, the five soon came face to face with Dismarelda.

"Let's summon Jibanyan and teach this blob a lesson." Whisper said.

"Okay." Nate said as he activated the watch.

"Come on out my friend!" He shouted flipping the coin into the air.

"Calling….Jibanyan!"

He then grabbed the medal and put it into the watch.

"Yo-kai medal, do your thing!"

The hands on the watch then began to spin.

"Summoning….Charming!" The watch said.

Alarming!

Boom Boom Walla Walla Dance Dance!

Charming!

Jibanyan danced as this chant was said. "Jiba-" was all he could say before hitting the ceiling.

"Oh, that has got to hurt." Kanji said as Jibanyan fell to the ground.

"Get a higher ceiling, nyext time you call me." Jibanyan said recovering. "Now, let's get this blob of blobbiness out of here!"

"Don't insult a lady like that." Dismarelda said.

"Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan shouted delivering a flurry of punches onto Dismarelda, beating her instantly.

"Ow. I give. I only came here because of my personal problems you know. No filter." Dismarelda said.

"Personal problems?" Applejack asked.

"Hey guys! Look who I met just outside." Happy said as the same cloud like creature squeezed into the room. "Dis! I am so sorry we had the fight." He said.

"That's one of the Yo-kai you showed us." Kanji said to Whisper

"Yes. This is the Yo-kai Happierre. He makes everyone around him act all cheery and happy." Whisper said.

"I was looking all over for you, Dis. I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Happierre said holding Dismarelda's hand.

"Wait, are these two...married?" Kanji asked.

"It would appear so." Whisper said.

Nate then noticed his parents returning to normal as they each began making up with each other.

"When I saw that happy couple, I couldn't help not to inspirit them. I hope you can forgive me. Let me make it up to you. No filter." Dismarelda said handing her medals over to them.

"And this is a token for helping me find my wife." Happierre said handing over his own medals.

"Wow. Thanks a whole lot!" Happy said.

"Well, guess we'll see ya around, Nate." Applejack said as her, Kanji, Happy and Jibanyan left.

"Bye, guys!" Nate called out. "So, other worlds and Yo-kai, huh? Guess its gonna be one interesting summer." Nate said.

Back on the ship, Sci-Twi was astonished when she saw two more lights light up on the same page. "Maybe, its from making friends with certain Yo-kai." She thought to herself.


	3. Hungramps and Manjimutt

After a couple days in two, the heroes had grown comfortable with the small little town as they vacationed as well as search for Yo-kai.

We open to see Team RWBY, minus Ruby, walking the streets taking it easy while on the look out for any sort of new Yo-kai. It wasn't till they reached a nearby convenience store that they saw Ruby, but now how they were use to seeing her. She saw fat with her clothing stretched as she was munching on some candies from the store.

"Ruby? What have you done to yourself?" Yang asked in shock.

"I don't know." Ruby said tossing candy into her mouth. "I only came in for a snack. But no matter how many I get, I won't stop feeling hungry. If I eat any more, I'm gonna burst. Please help." Ruby said before heading back into the store.

"No way Ruby would act like…" Blake said before seeing a small old man with a pointed head and a drooling mouth standing outside the store.

"Could that be a Yo-kai?" Yang asked as Weiss looked it up.

"Here we go. His name is Hungramps. He makes anyone he inspirits have an unending hunger." Weiss read.

"So he chooses to inspirits Ruby? Why would he do that?" Blake asked.

"Well, let's just ask the guy." Yang said walking up to him.

"Oh, hello young lady. How can I help you?" He asked.

"Hey. Stop inspiriting my sister. She looks like a blimp because of you."

"Oh. Sorry, but I can't leave this store. I need to wait here for as long as I must." Hungramps said.

"Why? What is so important that you can't leave?" Yang asked.

"Well, when I was still alive, I use to have a granddaughter." Hungramps said. "I would use to take her here all the time. But my time to leave this world soon came and I became a Yo-kai. I won't leave until I see her at least one more time."

"Look, you're dedication is really inspiring, but its time to face facts. She's not gonna come back to this place. Its time to move on." Weiss said.

"Wow. Harsh." Yang said.

"No. She's right. I suppose it is time for me to be moving on." Hungramps said moving before seeing two schoolgirls walk by.

"So, why do you always have us walk past this convenience store everyday?" One of them asked.

"Well, back when I was a little girl, I use to come here with my grandpa. He was sort of like my best friend when I was a kid. I was really sad when he died, but he's probably living a better life now." She smiled as Hungramps cried.

"Wow. Talk about a coincidence." Blake said. "It must be nice you got to see her one more time."

"Yes. It really is." Hungramps said taking out a small medal. "Here. A token of my forgiveness." He said.

As Ruby came out with more snacks, she stopped before she took a bite. "Hey. I don't feel so hungry anymore." Ruby said before sighing.

"No worries little sis. I'll have you back in shape in no time." Yang said as the team headed off.

Back in the ship, Sci-Twi saw a different page in the book like up as a slot shined.

Meanwhile in the woods up on the mountain, Fluttershy was busy talking with the animals that lived up there. She soon saw the body of a toy poodle not far from where she was.

"Oh. So adorable. Come over here little guy." Fluttershy said before she saw the dog in question had a mans face.

"Would you be talking to me?" The dog asked.

"Oh my. You aren't a normal dog, are you?" She asked.

"I'm no dog. I am a Yo-kai. My name is….Manjimutt." Manjimutt said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Mr. Manjimutt." Fluttershy said.

"No worries. You're actually the first human that's been able to see me since I became a Yo-kai. And a young girl no less. I use to be a respected business man until I was fired. My wife left me and my daughter became disrespectful. I went on a drunken rager and ended up being crushed under a couple of wooden boards with a poodle. When I came out, I was the HFD, Manjimutt."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Would a hug make you feel better?" Fluttershy asked.

"Why yes it would." Manjimutt said running to her. "Perfect. Now I have a chance to love once more." He thought before Sanji came running in and kicking the poor dog in the face, sending it flying.

"Why did you do that?" Fluttershy asked giving an angry face.

"I've seen that look before. Its the look of a pervert. You're welcome." Sanji said walking off. Fluttershy looked sad before seeing Manjimutt's medal on the ground. "At least we can make up for it later." She said picking it up.

In the medallium, a separate page opened with a slot lighting up instantly.


	4. Protect the Seals

It was early in the morning when Nate was running out of his house in a hurry with Whisper following. "Oh man! I was suppose to hang out with Katie today!"

As Nate ran, he accidently ran into Alibaba. "Ow! What's your…" Alibaba said before seeing Nate run past! "Sorry. I'll make it up for you later!"

"Don't mind him. He's in a hurry because he's going to be late with meeting with a girl friend of his." Whisper said.

"Oh. Is that all? Guess we could watch. I got nothing going on." Alibaba said as the two slowly followed Nate to triangle park where a girl in a hoodie and a pony tail waited. "Oh, hey Nate." she said sadly.

"Katie? Is something wrong?" Nate asked.

"Well its the weirdest thing. Me and My friend got into this stupid argument earlier while watching a show. I just blurted out everything that I was thinking at that moment." Katie said. "I'm sorry. I know we had plans today, but I gotta go make things right." Katie said walking off.

"So, is this…" Alibaba began.

"The work of a mischievous Yo-kai? Most definitely." Whisper said. "And if I am not mistaken, I can sense its presence not that far from here."

"Then lets go and make it pay." Nate said as they ran over to the riverside where there was a small elderly woman with long arms. "Tell tell." She replied.

"So, I guess this is the Yo-kai?" Alibaba asked.

"Yes. That is Tattletell, a yo-kai who makes the inspirited blurt out their thoughts and their most darkest of secrets." Whisper said as Tattletell leapt and hung off of Nate's face. "Tell Tell!"

"Man. I can't believe I gotta deal with another annoying Yo-kai. I just wanna be done with this and Whisper so I can go home and play video games." Nate said.

"How mean!" Whisper said as Tattletell laughed. "Tell tell!"

"It seems she's really taken to you, Nate." Whisper said.

"Does that mean she wants to be our friends?" Alibaba asked as Tattletell gave the two her medal.

"Awesome. Now we just need to have her make Katie apologize to her friend." Nate said.

At that same time, another slot on the first page lit up.

As Nate was helping Katie apologize, Lucy and Levy were heading to a store known as Banter Bakery. "So, I heard this place has some amazing Curry bread. I was thinking we could bring some back to the ship and surprise the team."

"Well, lead the way Lulu." Levy said as they came inside to see several complaining customers and a lone saleswoman.

"Uh, mam. Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Our only baker's been missing since yesterday and we can't seem to find him. We need him back...now!" She said frantically handling complaints.

"You think, this could be the work of another Yo-kai?" Levy whispered.

"No doubt. Let's go look for him." Lucy whispered.

The two girls ran off and scoured the town till they saw a baker in an alley. "Its hopeless. I'm nothing but a failure as a baker and a disappointment." He said as they saw near him a mosquito like creature in a purple hoodie.

"Who is that?" Lucy asked.

"His name is Negatibuzz, a Yo-kai who makes anyone he inspirits doubt themselves and their abilities." Levy said.

"That's awful. We need to get him away." Lucy said taking out a key. "Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy shouted as a maid in chains appeared.

"How can I help you, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Virgo, take care of Negatibuzz!" Lucy commanded as Virgo approached the bug.

"A Celestial Spirit. Now its even more miserable." Negatibuzz said as Virgo pulled out some bug spray, spraying Negatibuzz, chasing him off and leaving his medal behind.

"Huh? What am I doing here? I need to get back to work!" He said running out of the alley.

"Looks like he's back to normal. Guess we can go get that bread now." Levi said as they left the alley.

The next day, we see Sunset arriving to the post office with a letter.

Dear Hope,

How are things going out there? We're fine right here. Get this, we made an amazing discovery. Yo-kai are real. Those japanese spirits are actually real. We met a Yo-kai by the name of Whisper who gave us this watch that lets us summon them. We'll be here a little while longer than expected. But when we get back, we'll be able to summon a lot of new friends to help us in the fight. See ya soon.

Signed

Sunset Shimmer.

After spotting a nearby Delibird and handing him the letter, Sunset then noticed a strange man doing something to the mailbox outside. "Just a little there. Yes. Its going perfectly."

"What's going on here?" She wondered as Nate and Whisper approached her. "Hey, Sunset. What's up?" Nate asked.

"Nate, there's something strange going on with this guy? He's doing something to the mailbox." Sunset said.

"Yes. I sense a lot of Yo-kai energy from that mailbox. I think Tattletell should get the info we need." Whisper said.

"Right." Nate said activating his watch.

"Come on out my friend! Calling Tattletell! Yo-kai medal do your thing!"

"Summoning Mysterious!"

Booshiggy Booshiggy

Boogie Woogie

Cling Clang Delirious

Mysterious

"Tattletell. Tell tell." Tattletell said appearing.

"Tattletell, make that guy spill his guts!" Nate said as Tattletell latched onto the guy.

"I can't wait till all four seals are undone. Then the Yo-kai shall rule this town. Why did I just say that?" He said.

"The jig is up! We know your plan now." Nate said.

"Guess we need to fight now. Disappointing." The man said transforming into a bird holding a book and on tall clogs.

"Ah. That's the Yo-kai Tengloom. He makes anyone who is hit by his winds act super depressed." Whisper said.

"Wow. What a downer. We need to take him out fast." Sunset said.

Tattletell then breathed into her hand, making it grow, slapping Tengloom unconscious.

"Wow. Well, that's one way to end a fight." Nate said. "Now, get him to tell us where the other seals are."

"No need. I know exactly where they are. One at the bank and another at the community center." Whisper said.

"Nami's by the Bank and Elfman's already at the Community Center with Lisanna. They should handle the Yo-kai heading there." Sunset said collecting the Yo-kai medal dropped by Tengloom.

At the bank, Nami was dealing with a purple bird like creature that was holding her Clima Tact. "What's yours is mine. Mine all mine." The bird said.

"Let's see. Peckpocket, a Yo-kai that loves to steal." Nami read on the pocket encyclopedia. "Well, guess its a thief vs a thief. Hey, what's that?" Nami asked pointing as Peckpocket turned, leaving him open as Nami stole the Clima Tact back and summoned lightning and electrocuted Peckpocket. "Now, you can pay me by giving me that medal of yours." Nami smiled.

At the community center, Elfman and a creature made of mochi grappled as they tried to overpower the other.

"Okay. Mochismo, a yo-kai that gives the inspirited super strength and enthusiasm." Lisanna said.

"That so. Well, then someone as manly as me should defeat such a manly Yo-kai." Elfman said transforming to Beast Soul, stomping down on Mochismo with one foot.

"Oh, my curds." Mochismo groaned as his medal rolled out from under Elfman's foot.

In the medallium, another lot on the first page lit up.

In front of the elementary school, the three separate groups had gathered holding their new medals out.

"Okay, so where's the last seal?" Sunset asked Whisper.

"Its here at the school. Let's hurry." Whisper said running into the schoolyard, only to be greated by a large lizard like creature with three heads.

"Oh dear. That is Slimamander, a boss Yo-kai. You can't befriend him so we need to beat him." Whisper said.

"Good. We can take it from here." Elfman said as he, Lisanna and Nami took up battle positions.

"Animal Soul: Cat Girl!" Lisanna shouted scratching at the right head in her cat girl form. The head then opened up to reveal a long slimy tongue.

"Looks like it has a weak spot. We need to figure out which head it is though." Lisanna said.

"I'm beating its this one!" Elfman said smacking the left head, only to get tongue like other one.

"Then it has to be center!" Nami said summoning a lightning bolt, making the center one open to reveal a large red eye. "There it is!"

The three then performed an all out attack on the one eyeball, making the creature's heads flail around with the one eye becoming a tongue before falling to the ground.

"We did it!" Sunset said before they saw the creature get up and breath fire at them. Before it could even hit, a strange boy with two dragon heads on his scarf appeared and shielded them before finishing the monster off. The creature vanished as did the boy.

"Uh, just who was that?" Nate asked.

"It was definitely a Yo-kai, but I couldn't tell which one." Whisper said. "But at least the seals are all safe now. We should all head home now and rest."

The group went their separate ways as they returned to their homes, wondering if there was something bigger going on with these Yo-kai.


	5. Dimmy and Pupsicle

The next day, the girls of the investigation team were out doing some shopping until Rise saw a familiar face hiding in the alley of a convenience store.

"Kanami?" Rise asked as she approached the girl.

"Rise? Is that you? I haven't seen you in a long time." She girl said.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Rise asked.

"Well, my manager's given me some time off, but I can't shake the stupid fanboys that live in this town. Luckily, this cute cat's been protecting me so far." Kanami said as Jibanyan came by in a robe, headband and fan.

"Okay, perimeter's safe for nyow." Jibanyan said.

"Jibanyan?" Chie asked.

"Yeah! I happen to have respect for all idols across the universe. Next Harmeowny, Kanamin, RIsette, all of them have big parts in my heart!" Jibanyan said.

"Wow. You're a real diehard fan, Jibanyan." Yukiko said.

"Some might say its an obsession." Naoto said.

At that same time, over by the schoolyard, Lemon Zest was just taking a stroll by herself when she noticed a see through girl. "Hey! Why are you all see through?" She asked.

"You can see me? Finally. I don't know what's wrong with me. People have been ignoring me all day. I need to be seen again. Please help." She begged Lemon.

"Sure. I'll see what I can do." Lemon said before noticing a ninja like creature hiding behind a tree. "Its okay. Its okay. Don't worry about me." It said to her.

"Hmm." she said looking at the dictionary. "Dimmy. A Yo-kai who makes anyone he inspirits completely unnoticeable. Well, guess I better go deal with it." Lemon said activating her Elec Armor. "Triple Current!" She shouted electrifying the Yo-kai, causing his inspiriting to end on the girl. "Thanks!" She said running off.

"Look, I know you like to inspirit people, but you can't just pick on some random people." Lemon said to him.

"But no one likes to be unnoticeable. Its a sad world where people like being noticed." Dimmy said.

"Hey. Here's an idea. Give me your medal and I'll find someone for you to inspirit." Lemon said.

"You don't have to worry about me, but do it if you feel like it." Dimmy said handing her the medal.

As Lemon searched the town, she noticed the four girls and Jibanyan protecting Kanami.

"What's going on here?" Lemon asked.

"My friend can't seem to shake the boys in this town and is trying to stay hidden." Rise said.

"I just wish there was a way for me to be unnoticeable." Kanami said.

"Unnoticeable? I have just the thing." Lemon said taking out the Yo-kai Watch. "Good thing I borrowed this earlier. Now I get to summon a Yo-kai."

She danced a bit before taking out a medal. "Come on out, my buddy!" She said tossing it into the air. "Calling Dimmy!"

She caught the medal and slammed it into the watch. "Yo-kai Medal, rock it out!" Lemon shouted.

"Summoning...Shady!" The watch called out.

Marvelously

Gutsy Free Banshee

Sing Song

Shady

"Dimmy!" Dimmy called out. "There's a mistake. You never wanted to summon me, right?" Dimmy asked.

"No mistake. I need you to make that girl totally unnoticeable!" Lemon said pointing to Kanami.

"Really? Well, all right. Here it goes." Dimmy said rubbing his hands together. "You're unpopular, unwanted and unnoticed!" Dimmy chanted before Kanami became invisible.

"Whoa. This is weird. But, as long as no one notices me." Kanami said getting worried as a couple of boys walked down the street.

"Where is she? I heard Kanamin was in town." One of them said as the other looked in her direction. "Well she's not anywhere near here. Let's look in the city." He said as they ran off.

"It worked. I'm free!" Kanami grinned as she ran off. "Thanks again, Rise!"

"Well, glad things worked out well for her. At least, until she wants to be seen again." Chie said.

Meanwhile on the ship, Natsu and Happy were walking in on Gray. "Hey, Gray. Have you seen my scar-" was all he could say before seeing Gray bundled up in a ton of winter clothes. "What's with the new look?" Happy asked.

"I'm just so cold! I need to get warm but none of these clothes are helping at all!" Gray shouted.

"You kidding? You have enough clothes there to melt an iceberg and you're an ice make wizard!" Natsu shouted before noticing a small blue dog shivering in the corner. "A Yo-kai things making him do it." Natsu said.

"I got it! His name is Pupsicle. He makes anyone feel cold no matter how warm it actually is." Happy said.

"P-p-please. I need the heat." Pupsicle said shivering.

"Oh. No worries buddy. Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted breathing fire at the ice dog. Pupsicle sighed in relief as the heat washed over him. "Yes. Finally." Pupsicle said as his medal and a pink coin rolled over to Natsu and Happy. "Huh? What's the coin for?" Happy asked.

"Maybe it goes in that capsule machine near the tree." Natsu said as he stopped his attack.

Outside the tree, the two put the coin in and cranked the machine till a golden capsule dropped. They pulled it apart, making a girl dressed in black appeared. "Hello. I am the Yo-kai Damona. I've been trapped in there for a long time now. Since you have freed me, we are now friends." She said giving them her medal.

"So, there's more Yo-kai in there?" Happy asked.

"Yes. Over seven more are still inside." She said before flying off somewhere.

In the medallium, the last page was turned to as a slot lit up.


	6. Timers and More

The group had soon gathered along with Nate as Whisper stood before them.

"All right. Now that we are all here, I need to talk about something important. Up till now, we've only been befriending small fry Yo-kai. Now, in order to befriend all of them, we need to upgrade the two watches I gave you. I happen to know that theres a clock shop in Blossom Heights who specializes in this sort of watch." Whisper explained.

"Excellent. Mind if I go with the watch and the Medallium? I have some questions about it." Sci-Twi said holding the book.

"Of course. Then its settled. These two will be responsible for upgrading the watch." Whisper said as the three walked off.

In Blossom Heights, the three soon arrived to a small shop where inside an old man waited for them. "Ah. Welcome to Timers and More. Now, who is this Yo-kai you've brought to me?" He asked.

"Wait, he can see Whisper?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Don't be alarmed, but Mr. Goodsight here is actually a Yo-kai himself taking on a human form." Whisper explained.

"Whoa! Really?" Nate asked.

"Indeed. Now, how can I help you fine people?" Goodsight asked before both watches were presented to him. "Ah. Yo-kai Watches. I can upgrade these to the highest level, but I'll need some parts first. Two screws, two cogs and two springs. Go over to the Wayfarer Mansion, the Bike Shop and the old Mansion in the woods."

"I was also wondering if you could tell me something about this." Sci-Twi said showing the four glowing pages.

"You wanna know about the Legendary Yo-kai?" Goodsight asked.

"Legendary Yo-kai?" Nate asked.

"Yes. You see, when you collect enough of certain medals, one of the legendary Yo-kai shall appear to aide you whenever you please." Whisper said.

"So, we need to collect certain medals. That must be why each lit up." Sci-Twi said.

The three soon left the shop and headed to the Wayfarer Mansion where they was a woman with two boys awaiting them. "Ah. You must be here for the springs. We will certainly hand them over to you, especially to the Princess of Equestria." The woman said.

"Well, I'm not really...how do you know that exactly?" Sci-Twi asked.

"We were once saved by Celestia when we were still alive." The woman said as she and the boys changed. They were now small snake like creatures with the woman having a flower and heart shaped tail and one boy being black and white and the other all yellow.

"Ah. Those are some lucky Yo-kai. The pink one is Bloominoko, the black and white one is Pandanoko and the last one is simply Noko." Whisper said.

"Yes. And we wanna reward you with some gifts." Bloominoko said handing over her and her sons medals.

"Thanks." Sci-Twi said taking them only to be surprised when a slot in the medallium lit up in the same page as Hungramps.

"Yeah. Super. Thanks again." Nate said taking the springs as they departed the scene and to the bike shop. It was there they saw two Yo-kai holding two cogs. One was wearing a pan and wielding a toothpick while the other was short with a hand like tongue.

"Those are the Yo-kai Pandle and Wantston. Pandle makes people very forgetful while Wantston makes a person very greedy." Whisper said.

"We need to get those parts back." Sci-Twi said.

"No problem." Nate said activating his watch.

"Come on out, my friend!" She said flipping the medal. "Calling Peckpocket!"

"Yo-kai medal do your thing!"

"Summoning...Eerie!"

Lookily Lookily

Flippidy dee

Lookily Lookily

Bubba Eerie

"Peckpocket." Peckpocket said.

"Peckpocket, go and steal those items back for us." Nate said.

"I can steal anything." Peckpocket said flying fast at the two, stealing the cogs as well as their own medals.

"Wow. That was a pretty thorough job." Sci-Twi said taking the items Peckpocket swiped. "Now all we need to do is go to the abandoned Mansion."

Up in the mansion, the three cautiously entered. As they got further inside, they saw a tapir like creature sleeping with the screws.

"That is Baku, a Yo-kai that eats people's dreams." Whisper said. "Looks like the poor things in the middle of a nightmare itself."

"Well, guess we should wake it up." Nate said gently shoving Baku.

"No! You will not get Baku!" Baku shouted as he ran all across the room running into stuff.

"We need to wake him up right." Sci-Twi said before figuring it out. She stuck her foot out as Baku tripped over it and crashed into a wall, waking up after. "Huh? Where Baku?"

"You were having a nightmare but we woke you up." Nate said.

"Really? Wow. Baku say thank you. You here because of Goodsight, right? Baku give you parts as well as medals." Baku said handing them over.

"You sure?" Sci Twi asked.

"We now friends, buffet and appetizer." Baku said.

"Please don't eat me. Just don't." Nate said.

At the clock shop, the parts were handed over to the man.

"Nice work. But, I don't think I got the mojo to upgrade the Yo-kai Watches." Goodsight said. "I haven't had the same magic since I lost my lucky undies. I lost them at the Hot Springs. Maybe if you both got them back for me. They said I could get them after closing."

"No way! My mom would kill me if I wasn't in my room after dark. If only there was a way I could sneak out at night." Nate said.

"Maybe there is." Sci-Twi said looking at her Yo-kai encyclopedia. "Baku does more than eat dreams. He can eat your sleepiness and become you. Summon Baku when your parents are asleep and then join us outside. We'll be waiting."

Meanwhile at a nearby workshop, Gray was busy dealing with several drop like creatures and freezing them.

"Damn it. These Yo-kai are annoying. Droplette and Slush. They are so annoying!" Gray shouted as he froze them all in one go, leaving only one of each. "You gonna give me your medals and stop bothering these workers, or do I gotta freeze you too?" Gray asked before they handed over their medals.

That night, Nate snuck out of the house with Whisper as Baku took place in bed. Outside, he met with Asuna, Yumi, Sci-Twi, Kirito and Usopp.

"All right. Let's get a move on." Nate said as they began to march down the street, until an eerie fog began to roll in, draining color from the surroundings.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Usopp asked shaking as the ground shook.

"No. It couldn't be." Yumi said looking down the street to see a large red figure with a single horn and yellow eyes glaring at them. "Oni."

The creature roared as it started to chase after them. Usopp screamed as he and the others began to run.

"What's going on? What is that thing?" Asuna asked.

"Its an oni! When I was a little girl, my parents would always told never to leave my house after dark or the oni would come and punish me. Guess they weren't far off." Yumi said.

"Seriously? First Yo-kai, now Oni?" Usopp shouted as they ran. Until they came across a small oni creature with a large arm and a flag. "Follow us!" He shouted as the six began following him. They followed two one, the large armed one and one with three eyes.

"You sure about these guys? They don't seem trustworthy to me. Especially the ones with swords." The three eyed one said.

"Who are those two?" Asuna asked.

"Leadoni and Suspicioni. Two oni Yo-kai who emerge during Terror Time." Sci-Twi said.

"Terror Time?" Nate asked.

"I'll explain later. We need to keep running!" Whisper said.

They soon approached the school yard where a weird door and a familiar boy was.

"Its him again. That's the guy who saved us last time." Nate said as they arrived to the door.

"Take it. It'll lead you out of Terror Time and back into normal time." He said.

"Thank you so much." Kirito said.

"Don't expect this treatment again. I'm not the Government. I can't just bail you out every time." The boy before vanishing.

"Here. Take these so we can keep in touch." Leadoni said handing his and Suspicioni's medals over before the heroes went out the door and returned to normal time.

"So, what was that?" Yumi asked.

"Terror Time. Sometimes when you sleep, the nightmares form that Oni you saw. If you conquer it, you awake with a strong heart. But, we were all awake. Could this be because of Baku?" Whisper wondered.

"We'll figure it out later. Let's just go to the hot spring." Usopp said.

As they headed for the Hot Spring, Twilight noticed another slot lighting up on the first legend page. "Just two more to go." She said to herself.

At the Hot Spring, the small group looked all over until they saw a large pig like creature in a spring.

"Ah. Another boss Yo-kai. His name is Sproink and enjoys absolutely insanely hot bathes." Whisper said.

"Quiet! I'm trying to enjoy a good soak!" Sproink said standing up.

"Look! That's Mr. Goodsight's undies!" Usopp said.

"Uh...how do you know that?" Nate asked.

"His name is on the waistband. Now, hand them over, piggy!" Usopp said.

"You want Sproinks new undies? No way!" He said clanging his buckets together as the fight soon began.

"I think I can handle this." Kirito said drawing his two swords as he attacked the creature right in the face. As he covered his face with his two buckets, Asuna went in for the kill as she jabbed quickly at the creatures belly button.

"Spoink is...in pain." He groaned before falling over on his back.

"So, who's gonna get the underwear off this guy?" Nate asked before they all looked at Usopp.

"Fine, but this upgrade better be worth it." Usopp said.

They soon arrived back at the clock shop with underwear in hand. "Here's your lucky undies. Now upgrade the watches." Usopp said.

"I'll get right on it." Goodsight said taking the watches. He soon came out with both of them.

"There. Now you can detect Yo-kai up to rank S. As for the heroes watch, I added a special fusion function, but they'll figure out how it works." He said.

"Thanks a lot. We won't forget this." Sci-Twi said.

Back in Nate's room slept the tired Baku as the scene cut to black. 


	7. Cerebella's Story: Community Center Fun

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUCNEMENT. FOR THE RANDOM GUESTS SUGGESTING NEW SERIES AND ASKING WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS, PLEASE STOP! ITS GETTING VERY ANNOYING!**

It was early in the morning when Cerebella woke up and started stretching. "Ah. Now I can get started on my vacation fun. Its my first day at the Community center. Its my chance to help those kids lead better lives than the one I had." She said putting on her hat. "Its also my day to where this around." She added grabbing the Yo-kai Watch. "Never know when a Yo-kai's gonna come in handy."

As she left the ship, she soon saw Usopp coming back to the ship with a butterfly net with two large butterfly like creatures. "Hey! I just caught some new Yo-kai!" Usopp said.

"Nice. Who are they?" Cerebella asked.

"Meet Enefly and Enerfly. Here, take their medals with you. Could come in handy today." Usopp said as Cerebella took the medals.

At the community center, the kids were already hard at work doing some dancing and playing as Cerebella watched over them. She then noticed two boys where were having trouble getting their steps right.

"Looks like those two boys could use some help. Time for some help from a Yo-kai." Cerebella said.

"Its time to perform, friend!" She said using Vice Versa to toss the medal. "Calling Enefly! Yo-kai medal, let's perform!"

"Summoning...Heartful!"

Speedy Artful

Sing La la la

Everywhere

Heartful!

"Enefly!" Enefly said appearing.

"Enefly, help to energize those kids!" Cerebella said.

"Sure thing. Friends today, enemies tomorrow!" Enefly said as the boys starting fighting with each other.

"What the?" Cerebella said before opening her encyclopedia. "Oh. Enefly makes people enemies. Enerfly was who I should have called. Well, you live and learn." She said taking out the other medal. "Calling Enerfly! Yo-kai medal, let's perform!"

"Summoning...Heartful!"

Speedy Artful

Sing La La La

Everywhere

Heartful

"Enerfly!" Enerfly called out.

"Enerfly, help fix the mistake I caused!" Cerebella said as Enerfly inspirited the two boys, making them dance in perfect sync.

"Perfect harmony. We can even make it more perfect with our fusion form." Enerfly said.

"Yeah. I know how it works. In our watch, we put two Yo-kai medals or a medal and an item and they temporarily fuse, but that's okay because once they fuse, they create a new medal we can use at any time." Cerebella said holding out both medals. "Yokai...Fuse!"

The two butterfly Yo-kai then began dancing in the air before fusing together to make a large butterfly.

"Betterfly!"

"Wow. So this is a fusion Yo-kai." Cerebella said as a new medal floated down into her hands. Betterfly worked his magic as all the kids became energetic and smiling.

"Perfect. Now if only I could join in on this fun." Cerebella said unknowingly being watched by three seaweed Yo-kai.

"Here that? She wants to have fun." The one in a blue jacket said.

"Let's have her dance with them." The girl one said.

'Yeah. Let's rock it." The yellow jacket one said.

The three then danced and inspirited Cerebella, making her dance. "Hey everyone! Its time for a new dance. Its called Yo-kai exercise 1!"

The Yo-Kai Excercise is about to begin!

Get on your feet and move along!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai

Yo-Kai are out so i'm stayin' in!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai

Yo-Kai won't you be my friend?

Let's Go with the Flow, We can shake it to & fro

Spending time with me!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, wat-chee-chee!

Kai kai Kee kee

Kui kui Kei kei

Come on Yo-Kai Wat-chee-chee!

Somehow once again I overslept today

It seems I was just awake inside of my own dreams

Why am I such a sleepyhead?

Why am I such a dreamyhead?

DWA-HA-HA!

Let's blame the Yo-Kai! It's all their fault!

All their fault!

Watch! What time is it?

Big Time!

Again!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai

Yo-Kai are out so i'm stayin' in!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai

Yo-Kai won't you be my friend?

Let's Go with the Flow, We can shake it to & fro

Spending time with me!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, wat-chee-chee!

Kai kai Kee kee

Kui kui Kei kei

Come on Yo-Kai Wat-chee-chee!

The day soon ended as Cerebella stretched before noticing the seaweed Yo-kai. "I take it you guys are the reason I danced so well in there?"

"I'm Wiglin!" The blue jacket one said.

"I'm Rhyth!" The girl said.

"I'm Steppa!" The yellow jacket one said.

"The Dancing Trio! Ten out of ten!" They said at the same time.

"Well, thanks again." Cerebella said as they gave her their medals as well as a green coin.

Back at the capsule machine, the girl put the coin in and turned the dial, making a gold capsule drop out. She then twisted it and out came a dark skinned woman on a cloud. "I'm Auntie Heart. I would like to thank you for freeing me." She said giving Cerebella her medal before floating off.

In the medallium, two slots lit up. One on Hungramps page and the other on the last page.

In the forest, Usopp cried in pain as two large bug Yo-kai beat on him. "Please! Rhinoggin! Beetler! I just wanna be friends!"

"You should have thought of that before saying Hercules Beetles were better than stag or rhinoceros." Beetler said.

After the beating, the two left their medals on the beaten Usopp before leaving.


	8. The Ring in the Pond

It was a sunny afternoon where Luffy, Brook and Natsu were doing some fishing for some fish as well as some Yo-kai.

"Well, we're making some good hauls." Brook said.

"Yeah. We caught a few carp and also Fishpicible, Rageon, Blowkade, Ledballoon, Chummer and Shrook." Natsu said.

"Yeah. These Yo-kai are getting easier and easier to find." Luffy said before they spotted Nate and Whisper and Yumi looking all over the riverside. "Hey, what are you guys looking for?"

"We're looking for a kappa." Nate said.

"A kappa?!" The three said.

"That's way better than the six fish Yo-kai we've caught so far." Luffy said in excitement.

"Yeah. Let's find this kappa!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't you wanna know why we need to find a kappa?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah. Why are you trying to find a kappa?" Brook asked.

"Well, my friend Bear lost his mom's ring near Catfish Pond in the mountains. And since Kappa's are expert swimmers, we were hoping to find one and have it search the pond." Nate said.

"And I came along cause I've always wanted to see a kappa." Yumi said.

"Wait, I think I see one!" Brook said pointing to a duck like creature with a shiny head and a leafy frond surrounding it. The group then hurried to it.

"Yes. This is definitely a kappa. Specifically, Walkappa, a kappa Yo-kai." Whisper explained.

"He doesn't look too well." Nate said.

"I really exhausted myself practicing for the kappa swim meet next week. I'm starving. I need some carp." Walkappa said falling to the ground.

"Here. Have some of the carp we caught earlier." Natsu said tossing the carp into Walkappa's mouth, energizing him and he jumped into the air.

"Thanks a lot. I owe you guys big time!" Walkappa said handing over his medals to them.

Meanwhile in the old mansion, Aladdin was walking about with a floating helmet.

"So, you seriously can't find your partner?" Aladdin asked him.

"Yes. I, Helmsman, was separated from Armsman by a wandering Yo-kai. I wish to reunite with him." Helmsman said.

"Well, I can certainly help." Aladdin said before they saw a headless suit of armor with a strange sword.

"Okay. That's the Yo-kai Cuttah-nah. A Yo-kai that makes you incredibly lazy." Aladdin said.

"Ugh. I feel like doing nothing." Armsman said.

"This is not good. I need to scare it away." Aladdin said using a fire spell to scare away Cuttah-nah as Armsman returned to normal.

"Thank you a lot, magician." Helmsman said as he and Armsman presented their medals with Aladdin collecting Cuttah-nah's.

Meanwhile at the pond, the group of six arrived to see a boy in blue looking into the pond.

"Guess he's still looking. Time for some help." Nate said activating the watch.

"Come on out, my friend! Calling Walkappa!" Nate shouted.

"Yo-kai medal do your thing!"

"Summoning...Charming!"

Alarming!  
Boom Boom

Walla Walla

Dance Dance

Charming!

"Walkappa!" Walkappa said appearing and then diving into the pond willy nilly. It was after this, a large splash happened where a creature in a boat floated to the surface. "NO DIVERS IN MY POND!" He shouted as Walkappa dove underneath.

"That is the boss Yo-kai, SV Snaggerjag. He doesn't have a specific weakspot, so beating him all over should work." Whisper said.

"Perfect for me. Gomu-Gomu No Elephant Gun!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Gavotte Bond en Avant !"

The three attacks hit the Yo-kai head on, knocking him down into the pond. "Ah. Such strong young people here." He said.

"You're the Catfish king of the pond right?" Nate asked.

"Yes. I am the proud protector of this pond. Now, I'm gonna let you all off with a warning this time, but don't come back to my pond just to cause trouble." He said before fishing out the ring and Walkappa. "I found this at the bottom. Keep better track of it from now on." He said before vanishing.

"Hey, Bear!" Nate said presenting the ring to Bear. "Wow! You found it? Thanks man." Bear said taking the ring and running off.

"Well, another problem solved and more Yo-kai friends to boot." Luffy laughed.

"Yeah. I wonder how many we're gonna get. Its still a mystery." Brook said. 


	9. Heheheel, D'wanna and Signibble

We begin in the hot springs where Pinkie Pie was coming out of the springs only to see a woman looking sad. "Aw, what's wrong mam?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, my boyfriend is trying to get into comedy and...his jokes are just awful. I can't even laugh well at them." She said.

"Well, let me help you with that. I'm sure I can find a way to get you laughing." Pinkie said heading out the door before seeing a man outside laughing uncontrollably. She then noticed an eel like creature laughing with him.

"Oh. He looks like tons of fun. Oh! Here we go. Heheheel. A Yo-kai that makes you laugh no matter what." Pinkie squealed. "Finally, a perfect Yo-kai for me."

"Huh? Hey hey hey! Girlie with the big poofy hair! Can you really see me?" Heheheel asked.

"Yeah. I'm from another world so I can see you crazy guys. Hey, can you give me your medal, I need you for something." She grinned.

"You're a crazy one, I'll give you that." Heheheel said as Pinkie took his medal and ran off. "I could have just followed her, but watching her run is funny. Hahahaha!"

"Okay. Let's party buddy!" Pinkie said running back into the hot spring. "Calling Heheheel!"

"Yo-kai medal, let's have some fun!" Pinkie said.

"Summoning...Slippery!"

Trippery!

Gippery!

Slimey, Whimey Doo!

Slippery!

"Heheheel!" He said appearing next to her.

"Let's make this woman laugh out loud at her boyfriends jokes!" Pinkie said.

"You'll laugh so hard, you'll bust a gut." Heheheel said inspiriting the woman as her boyfriend came out. He then told a bad joke which made the girl laugh out loud. "Man. That is a terrible joke!" She shouted.

"Oh man. Guess my funs over." Said a voice as Pinkie saw a large headed creature.

"Oh! Another Yo-kai. Lafalotta! A Yo-kai that suck out all the laughter in the room." Pinkie said.

"Yeah. But it looks like I can't get all the laughter. Well, guess we could become friends now." Lafalotta said handing over her medal.

Back in the ship, on Hungramps page, a slot lit up

Later with the investigation team girls, they saw the boys still searching for Kanami.

"Ugh! These pervs just don't give up. Just wish there was a way we could make them give up." Chie said.

"Well, I've been looking into the problem. I think I've found a Yo-kai that can help." Naoto said showing a creature with a trap like head and holding a drumstick. "His name is D'wanna. He can make people give up anything."

"I'll go and get him. Where is he?" Rise asked.

"The old mansion up on the hill." Naoto said pointing to it as Rise ran up there. She soon came back with something inside of a bag. "I got him. Let's take him to those boys." Rise said as they spotted them. "Now, work your magic!" Rise shouted dumping out D'wanna.

"I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna….do this!" D'wanna said releasing a mist from his mouth, making the boys give up their celebrity manhunt and walk away. "Yes! D'wanna is officially the best thing to happen so far." Rise said as the Yo-kai left his medal and flew off.

Meanwhile in the upstreets of Blossom Heights, Volt and Lemon were walking back together when Volt started to feel weak. "Hey, you okay, buddy?" Lemon asked as Volt shook his head no. Lemon then looked up to see a strange creature sitting on a telephone pole eating a ball of electricity. "Hahaha! Zap zap!" It said.

"Another Yo-kai? Okay. Who is that?" She said to herself. "Signibble, a Yo-kai that manipulates and consumes electricity. He's draining your power!" Lemon shouted before glaring at Signibble who started to run. "Get back here!" Lemon shouted chasing after him with Volt slowly following after her.

"Not a good idea to use my cross armor on him since he eats electricity." Lemon said before seeing Signibble fall into a nearby alley. Once they caught up to him, a foul odor touched their noses. In that alley, they saw two Yo-kai with mouths that look like butt cheeks.

"Ugh. Farting Yo-kai Cheeksqueek and Cuttincheez." Lemon said holding her nose as they slowly approached them. "Stop bugging us and we'll help you." Lemon said as Signibble nodded. Large volts of electricity were then seen as Lemon, Volt and Signibble walked out with three medals in Lemon Zest's hands. "You seem okay in my book. Let's get a couple of batteries for you to snack on."

"Zap Zap!" Signibble said happily.

In the ship, a slot on Manjimutts page lit up. 


	10. What Dad Forgot

At Sunshine station, Nate, Whisper, Filia, Carol and Pit were looking around till they found an important looking folder with important documents. "Here's dad's stuff. I can't believe he just forgot something like this." Nate said.

"Yes. I mean, this isn't the kind of thing you just forget." Pit said. "A Yo-kai might be involved in this somehow."

"Well, either way, we should probably get this back to him. We'll take the train to Downtown Springdale and give him back what he lost." Whisper said as the five boarded the train.

As soon as they got off the train, they saw several people forgetting their things and some of them acting silly and stupid.

"What is with the people today?" Pit said.

"Look up!" Carol said pointing to the flying green and yellow hats.

"Those are Yo-kai. The yellow ones are Dumkap, Yo-kai who make people act foolish and the green ones are Wazzat, Yo-kai that eat peoples memories." Whisper said before a Wazzat bit him on his head. "Huh? Who are you guys? Ah, the Yo-kai Wazzat, a Yo-kai who-" was all Whisper could say before Filia grabbed him as they ran off.

"We need to make sure these things don't bite down on us." Filia said as they ran with the hat Yo-kai catching up.

"I'm on it!" Nate said activating his watch.

"Come on out, my friend!" He said flipping the medal. "Calling Pandle!"

"Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!"

"Summoning….Brave!"

Sumo Shave

Flamo Engrave

Flash Team

A Brave!

"Pandle!"

"Pandle, deal with these Yo-kai!" Nate said as Pandle jumped up.

"Pointy Toothpick!" Pandle shouted stabbing the hat Yo-kai away with his toothpick.

"Thanks a lot!" Carol shouted as they ran from the hats and into a large office building.

Meanwhile in downtown, Kid was walking the streets with his two guns at the ready. "Finally, a chance to meet some symmetrically correct Yo-kai." Kid said before seeing three Yo-kai in the sky with wands and smoke rings around their heads. "Hmm. Elloo, Illoo and Alloo." Kid thought looking at them. "They aren't symmetrical." Kid said as he fired onto the three, making them drop their medals as they flew off.

Kid continued to walk down the street till he spotted a bird Yo-kai with a strange face on its belly. "Rockabelly, another abomination to Symmetry." Kid said firing at it, making it drop its medal as well. "I'm starting to think I will never find any perfectly symmetrical Yo…" Was all Kid could say before seeing two girl Yo-kai with only mouths and yapping on their cellphones. "Those two together...are perfect." Kid said before getting out the encyclopedia. "Chatalie and Nagatha. Chatalie makes people brag and Nagatha makes them tell others what they should be doing." Kid said grinning before running towards them.

Meanwhile at the office, Mr. Adams looked very worried before Nate came with his papers. "My papers! Nate, thank you so much!" He said taking them. "Now we can present our proposal. Nate, tell your mom I'll be bringing home dinner tonight." Mr. Adams said.

As the five left, a lone Wazat and Dumkap flew up towards them. "We had a lot of fun with you guys!" Dumkap said.

"Wait, you considered that fun?" Samson shouted.

"Oh yes. We love pranking you humans. I hope we can be friends since we've had our fun!" Wazzat said handing over his medal as did Dumkap.

"Well, thank you so-" Carol began before seeing Wazzat on Whisper. "Uh, who are you guys?" Whisper asked as they began laughing. "What's so funny?" Whisper asked.

Meanwhile on the ship, another slot on Manjimutt's page lit up.


	11. Rainbow Dash's Story: Arcade Mania

Early in the morning, Rainbow Dash got up as went over a check list. "Okay. Water Bottles, check! Potato Chips, check! Tons of spare change, check! The time has finally come...for my domination of the arcade!" Rainbow Dash said as she left the ship, just as Erza was coming back with a huge bag of five Yo-kai. "Let me guess, out hunting Yo-kai?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. We need more allies so I went out and got us some. The Yo-kai Noway, Payn, Ake, Sushiyama and Duchoo are now our allies!" Erza said.

"Whatever you say. But, mind if I take some of those medals off your hand? I got the watch today." Rainbow said taking the five medals and walking off into the city.

She soon entered the arcade and cracked her knuckles. "Games, you are about to get rocked." Rainbow smiled as she noticed a boy approach her. "You, newbie! I challenge you to a game crawl!" The boy said. Rainbow then noticed a Yo-kai with a straw hat and sandals behind him. "Game on." Rainbow said as the boy lead her to the first game. "Chansin: A Yo-kai that loves gambling and sticking with a choice till it ends." She read to herself.

They started out with the Dance Dance Revolution game which Rainbow dominated the boy at. Then came some duck hunt, then to Street Fighter, finally ending up with Donkey Kong. Rainbow dominated each of the games with complete ease. "Take that, Arcade Queen is in the house." Rainbow said as the boy walked out with Chansin giving Rainbow his medal. "I have a feeling that being with you will be a good gamble." Chansin said as he also gave her a red coin as well. "Use both of them well."

"Well, guess I should get to the capsule machine and cash in the coin." Rainbow said before seeing another boy delivering stuff to a few girls. "Here are your drinks ladies. What else can I get you?" He asked.

"My feet are tired. Be my footstool while I get the new high score on Super Mario." She said as the guy got on his hands and feet as she sat in a chair and gamed.

"Man. I hate girls like that. Time for the use of a new Yo-kai." Rainbow said activating her watch.

"Let's Rock Hard, my groupie! Calling Noway! Yo-kai Medal, Rock out Hard!"

"Summoning...Tough!"

Gruff Stuff

Rough Bluff

Red Ban Jacket Stand

Bling Blang Tough

"Noway!"

"Noway, make that guy his own man!" Rainbow shouted.

"Noway!" Noway said clapping his hands as an orange wave over took the boy. The boy then stood up, knocking the girl off. "No way!" He said waving his hands as he walked off.

"What was that all about?" She asked herself as Rainbow Dash walked off with a smirk on her face.

She soon arrived at the capsule machine, putting the red coin in, turning the dial and out came a golden capsule. She opened it and out came a stag beetle creature.

"I am Cruncha! I thank you, loyal warrior. Take my medal and put it to good use." He said before vanishing.

In the medallium, the last page had a slot lit up as soon as this happened. 


	12. Kyubi the Bully

We open to the Flower Road shopping district to see some of the heroes shopping at various shops. Several of them making new friends with several Yo-kai. Rarity bonding with the skeletal fashion Yo-kai known as Dazzabel, Weiss, bonding over the money wasting Yo-kai Spenp about wasting money and Natsu bonding with the fiery motivational Yo-kai Blazion as they engaged in a fight with each other.

As for Sunset and Sci-Twi, the two were looking over the books in the bookstore when Nate walked in with Whisper. "Oh, I didn't know you guys liked reading." Sunset said.

"Not really. We came to see if the latest issue of this comic book is in yet." Nate said.

"You're going to regret it sooner or later." Said a businessman as he marched out of the shop. "Hey, what was that all about?" Nate asked the shopkeeper.

"Oh, its nothing. Just some guy come to talk about turning Flower Road into one of those generic shopping malls." The clerk said.

"What? Tear down Flower Road? No way. This place is amazing." Nate said.

"I'll say. Its not like any sort of shopping malls gonna have amazing books like this." Sci-Twi said as she rang up her stack.

"Well, actually, ever since the mall talks began, some strange things have been happening around here. Some people are saying that the guardian deity of this place is upset." The clerk said.

"The guardian deity huh?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah. They say they've been seeing it over by the old abandoned hospital." The clerk said.

"Hmm. A Yo-kai must be involved somehow." Sunset thought as they left the shopping area and entered the hospital where they saw a yellow fox with nine tails.

"Who's that Yo-kai?" Nate asked.

"Oh my. That is the Yo-kai Kyubi, an S- Rank Mysterious Tribe Yo-kai said to be extremely powerful." Whisper said.

"You know, its rude not to give someone their personal space." Kyubi said appearing behind them.

"Look Kyubi. We came to ask you nicely to stop attacking Flower Road." Sunset said.

"I see. If you really wanna get the whole story, come find me at the Construction Site in downtown after dark." Kyubi said before vanishing.

Meanwhile in the Apartment section of Flower Road, the huntress's were busy clearing out Yo-kai hiding in the apartments. "Okay, so far I've caught Hidabat, Compunzer and Whapir." Yang said looking at her medals. "How about you guys?"

"Nothing yet!" Ruby shouted.

"I've caught Negasus, Daiz, Grubsnitch and Flumpy." Blake said.

As for Weiss, she had just entered the house of a poor family where she saw a familiar blue child smiling and dancing.

"That's one of the Yo-kai Whisper showed us. Lodo, a Yo-kai that can make you go poor." Weiss read. "Stop making this family poor!" She whispered.

"No way! They're having some good fun right there." Lodo said. "Take a look!"

Weiss looked at the family, looking as though they were closer than ever without any money with them. "They do seem...happier." Weiss said.

"Having money just complicates the relationship between a family. If they don't have any, they can be happy in the company of each other." Lodo said.

"I see. I never saw it like that." Weiss said as Lodo gave her his medal.

"We should talk more if you wanna get poor." Lodo laughed.

Later that night at the Construction Site, Nate, Whisper, Naruto, Eren, Sunset and Sci-Twi stood outside. "So, Kyubi's waiting inside huh? Perfect!" Naruto said before the group saw two small dog like Yo-kai run out with fireballs where their eyebrows would be. "Oh my swirls!" They shouted before running into the heroes.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Nate asked.

"They're Komainu Yo-kai. The white one is Komasan and the yellow one is Komajiro. It says they aren't native to this town." Sci-Twi said.

"That's right y'all. You see, our shrine got torn down recently. So we went to see Kyubi as soon as we came into town." Komasan said.

"But he told us to come here to this place. He's waiting up top for us but there's a bunch of scary Yo-kai inside waiting for us." Komajiro said.

"Well, what if we lead you inside to meet with him?" Eren offered.

"You'd seriously do that for us?" Komasan asked.

"Of course. We'll protect you all the way up there." Naruto said as the two gave them their medals.

The group then made their way inside where they were met with several different Yo-kai like Mosquevil, Cutta nah nah and the robotic cat known as Robonyan. It was after climbing several stories, they soon caught sight of Kyubi who waited for them.

"Ah. You're here, even wimpy wittle Komasan and Komajiro. But what is this?" Kyubi said looking over Naruto. "Kurama. I knew I smelled you." Kyubi chuckled.

"You know the nine tailed fox?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. He use to challenge me when he was younger, but he still lost all the time." Kyubi said.

"Well, stop attacking Flower Road! You're scaring lots of people!" Sunset shouted.

"Sorry, but the attacks are the work of another Yo-kai." Kyubi said as the building began to shake. "You wanna protect Springdale, kids? Well go for it!" Kyubi said as he grabbed Naruto and began to fly into the sky.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Whisper asked as the building began to shake.

"I bid you a temporary farewell, little ones. Me and the fox boy need to exchange a few words." Kyubi said before vanishing with Naruto, just as a large hand came down. The hand was connected to a large giant like creature.

"Maaaa-sssssiii-faaaaccceeeee!" It called out as it glared down at the group.

"I don't like this one bit." Komasan said as Massiface roared.

"Leave it to me!" Eren said activating his gear as he flew into the air. "I've been trained to fight the titans, so I'll consider this guy a warm up for the actual thing!" Eren shouted.

"Be careful! Massiface is very powerful!" Whisper shouted.

"He's only powerful because of his size. Let's see...he wouldn't have the same weakspot as the titans, but there is something I can take!" Eren said flying at Massiface's face and stabbing both of his eyes. "Rahhhh!" Massiface roared in pain. "Now for the killing blow!" Eren shouted as he stabbed Massiface's cross on his forehead, sending the giant tumbling down to the ground below.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Kyubi said reappearing as he dropped Naruto onto the ground. "No one messes with my territory."

"I'm kinda lost here, y'all." Komajiro said.

"Kyubi used us to clear Massiface out for him so he wouldn't have to." Sunset said.

"Right. You see, I happen to love living in this town. But beware, there's something big about to go down pretty soon." Kyubi said before vanishing from sight.

"Naruto, why did Kyubi want you?" Sci-Twi asked.

"He wanted to talk to me. And give me these." Naruto said holding two medals. One was Kyubi and the other was a light blue fox.

"Who's the other one?" Nate asked.

"Frostail, one of the Yo-kai who were suppose to be in the capsule machine. Two of the capsules inside are empty. Also, he gave me a tip about three very powerful Yo-kai in this town." Naruto said.

Meanwhile in the medallium, three slots lit up in the second page, one in the Manjimutt page, one in the Hungramps page and one in the last page.


	13. Pinkie Pie's Story: Yo-kai Mansion Party

We open to the ship where a familiar poofy haired party girl was in the kitchen enjoying some cake for breakfast.

"Hmm. Strawberry short cake. My favorite." Pinkie said as she ate , unaware of a lone letter flying into her hair. "Oh! My hair's a mailbox!" She said taking the letter and opening it.

"To the one known as Pinkie Pie. I understand you are an expert at party planning. Our leader is returning today and we need someone to help organize our party. Could you please help us?" She read. "Yes! Party Planner Pinkie Pie is on the job." Pinkie running out, just to see Erza returning once more with more Yo-kai and their medals.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie. Have you met our new friends? Meet Shmoopie, Fidgephant, Ol' Saint Trick, Cynake and Drizzle." Erza said. "Now, I'm gonna put their medals in the medallium and help myself to the Strawberry shortcake I've been saving in the fridge." Erza said as she got inside.

"Whoa. She's gonna be so disappointed later." Pinkie Pie said skipping away.

At the old Mansion, Pinkie walked in to see a snake like creature with a paddle like tail. "Ah. Welcome. I am Copperled, and I take it you are Pinkie Pie?" He asked.

"That's right, Mr. Snake. So what's to be done first?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, we have some unruly characters inside the main party room. Would you be a dear and clear them out?" Copperled asked.

"Okay! My Party Cannon Arm is perfect for the job!" Pinkie said running into the main room to see several Roughraff and a bigger version known as Badude.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we gots a lost little girl." Badude said before being hit by the Party Cannon arm. The Roughraff turned in shock as Pinkie smiled as she fired again.

A few minutes later, the Badude and Roughraff were hopping out of the mansion all wrapped up in confetti and streamers.

"Nice work, girl. Now, let's work on decorations and food." Copperled said.

"I've already taken care of it!" Pinkie said opening the same doors to reveal decorations and a buffet of party food.

"Well done. I'll invite the guests inside." Copperled said.

After a few minutes, all the Yo-kai guests soon arrived. A kappa yo-kai known as Appak, an singing eel known as Croonger, a ninja known as Blandon, a hungry creature known as Hungorge, a bird known as Skreek, a general known as Corptain, evil masterminds known as Greesel and Awevil, a walking rice man known as Grainpa and Tengloom.

"Thank you so much, Pinkie Pie. Would you please stay and meet our leader?" Copperled asked.

"Sure. He must be a big deal if you wanted me to throw his party." Pinkie said as a large bird on a pillow flew inside the room. "Wow. This place looks so amazing."

"Allow me to welcome, Lord Chirpster!" Copperled said.

"Hmm? Chirpster said looking at Pinkie Pie. "Oh my stars! Pinkie Pie! Its been ages!"

"Uh, do I know you?" Pinkie asked.

"You might not know me, but I use to live outside your house when I was still alive. You were the greatest party thrower I ever knew. This may come as a surprise, but a lot of Yo-kai came from outside of this world." Chirpster said chuckling.

"Wow. Well, I'm sorry how things went and glad you're a really party guy now!" Pinkie said as the other Yo-kai cheered.

All that day, the Yo-kai and Pinkie cheered happily as they partied into the night.

In the medallium, two slots in the Manjimutt page lit up. 


	14. Eddie's Search

We open up to the Gourd Museum over in Breezy Hills, the richest part of the town, where Nate, Whisper and a boy in a green jacket looked all around the museum.

"So, why did you want us to come here again, Eddie?" Nate asked.

"Well, lately, I've heard rumors about a suit of samurai armor that moves around at night. Looks like its being kept in the storage. We'll come back after dark, but we'll need a third party. Someone with good swordsmanship." Eddie said.

"I know just the guy. I'll get him before we go in." Nate said.

"Great. I'll see you later tonight." Eddie said running out the door.

Meanwhile in the museum, as Robin was walking about, she noticed a guard talking a little too much, boring the patrons listening to him. "Hmm. Looks like someone's a big talker. Or could it be…" Robin said before seeing a yellow Yo-kai with a long nose and blue shorts. "Ah. Of course. Let's see. Babblong, a Yo-kai that makes you tell long unending stories." She read.

"Well what do ya know? Someone who can actually see me." Babblong said approaching her. "Wait! I know ya! You're Nico Robin!" Babblong said.

"How do you know me?" Robin asked.

"I use to be one of the residents on Ohara. I was the biggest gossip there, until I died and became a Yo-kai." Babblong said. "But its not all bad. I kinda like my new life as a Yo-kai." Babblong said laughing. "But, let's let the past be the past and let's start over as friends." Babblong said handing over his medal to her.

Also, in the Cram school downtown, the Crystal Prep girls were taking some practice tests going against four castle like Yo-kai. Castelius the III,II,I and Max. The tests were soon collected and quickly scored, making the four castle Yo-kai groan in anguish as they handed their medals over to the girls as part of an earlier deal.

In the medallium, two slots lit up. One in the first page and the other in Hungramps page.

Later that night, Nate and Whisper returned to the Museum with Zoro following them as they met up with Eddie.

"There you are, Nate. So this is the big swordsman you got?" Eddie asked looking Zoro over. "Where in the world did you find this guy? He looks like an actual swordsman."

"Well, you know how performers can be, right?" Nate said chuckling.

"Ah! So he's a performer trained to use swords. I knew it. Those swords look completely fake." Eddie said looking at Zoro's swords. "So anyway, I can't get into the museum cause the front doors are locked. Try and find another way in."

The three then began searching around the museum, until coming across a strange looking mirror leaning against the museum.

"Huh? Why would anyone leave this leaning against the building?" Nate asked Whisper.

"Must be in a hurry to ditch their garbage." Whisper replied as Zoro noticed the mirror moving a little.

"What the?" Zoro said as the mirror grew arms and gained a silly looking face on it.

"Wel….come." It said.

"Ah! Its a Yo-kai! This is no doubt the Yo-kai Mirapo, one who can create portals using mirrors and other Mirapo." Whisper said.

"Best Yo-Kai to use for this is-" Nate began.

"Wait, wait wait! I came alive to ask for your help!" Mirapo said.

"Our help?" Zoro asked.

"Yes! That armor in the storage has been keeping me and my friends inside up all night. Please do something about it." Mirapo asked the three.

"Youre in luck. Youre looking at the master of the Three-Sword style, and hes never lost a single fight." Whisper said. "Or so the legend goes."

"Splendid. Let me show you in!" Mirapo said as he glowed bright, sucking in the three and Eddie as he arrived. When it shined down, they four found themselves in the museum.

"Huh? How did I get here? Oh, I get it! Its a secret passage inside the mirror. Yeah. Science definitely explains that." Eddie said.

Suddenly, they heard movement from the storage room. "See! That's what I'm talking about. Let's see if science can strike once more." Eddie grinned as he headed for the console to deactivate security.

"So, someone here to ruin our romp!" Shouted a voice as they looked up to see a mountain like Yo-kai who looked like a volcano.

"Not good. That is the Yo-kai Lava Lord. Once he goes off, there's no stopping him." Whisper said.

"We need an Ice Yokai. Nate, you got Pupsicle on the team. Call him out." Zoro said.

"On it! Come on out my friend! Calling Pupsicle! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!"

"Summoning….Charming."

Alarming!

Boom boom

Walla walla

Dance dance

Charming!

"Pupsicle." Pupsicle said shivering. He then turned to Lava Lord. "Ice Breath!" He shouted freezing the mountain solid as it dropped its medal on the ground after freezing.

"Awesome!" Nate said just as the security system went offline.

"Okay. I got it all taken care of. Let's get in there and expose this hoax." Eddie said getting up.

Upon entering the storage room, they saw a lone suit of samurai armor wielding two swords in its hands, completely motionless.

"Get it's attention with a intimidating Yokai. I wanna see what it's made of." Zoro said.

"I got it. It just needs some motivation. Come on out my friend! Calling Blazion! Yo-kai Medal do your thing!"

"Summoning...Brave!"

Sumo Shave

Flamo Engrave

Flash Team

A Brave!

"Blazion! Rah!" Blazion roared as he began inspiriting the armor. It then began moving as it came to life.

"Oh my! That is the boss Yo-kai Phantasmurai! Its a very strong samurai warrior!" Whisper said.

"Hey, Phantasmurai! I've been looking for a Yokai that has good Sword skill. I beat you, youre my partner!" Zoro shouted as the suit just swung its sword down at him.

The two clashed swords and dueled through the museum.

"The way that Yokai is fighting. His style is like Miyamoto Musashi." Nate said.

"Well, no surprise since the armor was originally his. But, there's something suspicious about this whole thing." Whisper said. "Zoro! Break his swords then go for his chest!"

Zoro did as told, only to be shocked to see something inside the armor. A small mouse controlling the whole thing. "Squeak!" It shouted.

"A hoax. This thing must be whats causing the Yo-kai in this area so much trouble." Nate said.

"yes. It appears our squeaky little friend there was controlling the suit of armor all this time." Whisper said as Zoro glared at the mouse.

"Squeak! Dont hurt me!" It shouted.

"Run. Run now and you won't get hurt." Zoro said as the mouse ran off.

The group then left the museum after this.

"Well, this has been fun. Shame it was all a mouse's work. Guess it was silly for me to think it was super natural." Eddie said. "I'll see ya tomorrow Nate!" He said running off.

Mirapo then approached the three. "Thank you so much. The mouse has been a nuisance for all of us for a while now. Now, allow me to repay you." Mirapo said handing over his medal. "We're friends from now on. All the Mirapo all across the worlds are your friends!"

Back at the Ship, Sunset's book glowed as she got a message from hope. She decided to reply.

"Hope, sorry we left you alone for so long. But we should tell you that we're wrapping up here soon. We just need to collect a few more Yo-kai before rejoining you. Send a coordinates out as soon as you get this." Sunset wrote before sending it.

In the medallium, a new slot lit up in the Komajiro page. 


	15. Zerberker and Frostina

We open up to the cemetery behind the temple in Blossom Heights as the Meisters looked around. "You sure this is the right place?" Tsubaki asked.

"This is where Kyubi said one of the three powerful Yo-kai were residing." Maka said looking around.

"Yeah. I still don't get what's big about this guy." Black Star said.

"His name is Zerberker, a Yo-kai who makes anyone he inspirits erupt with rage. He's also been known to punish naughty children." Soul said.

"Rahh!" Shouted a voice as they saw a figure in an ogre mask wielding two swords and wild bushy hair appear. "I smell...naughty children. That makes me….MAD!" He shouted swinging his swords.

"Get ready, cause here he comes!" Maka said as the weapons transformed.

Zerberker began swinging his swords wildly as Black Star and Maka blocked his attacks. "Black Star, you shall be punished for trying to cheat on a test as shall Soul Evans!" Zerberker shouted.

"That's why he's mad?!" They both shouted.

"That was a long time ago. And how do you even know that?" Maka asked.

"I can see all misdeeds by looking into the faces of children!" Zerberker said as he was pushed back by Maka.

"We need to end this now." Kid said pointing his guns at Zerberker. "It'll pain me to hurt such a beautiful specimen of symmetry, but it must be done." Kid said firing at Zerberker as Maka and Black Star landed the finishing blows.

"My. It seems I underestimated you brats." Zerberker said handing his medal over. "Also, take this too." Zerberker said giving them a blue coin.

"Looks like we have another coin to use." Maka said.

They soon arrived back to the capsule machine where they put the coin in and turned the crank. Upon getting the gold capsule, they opened it and out came a devil looking creature.

"Count Cavity! Be my friend or have cavities!" He said handing over his medal before vanishing.

Meanwhile Downtown, Jexi had just entered a candy bar where inside was a woman in a kimono and an old man.

"Could I get a milk?" Jexi asked.

"Of course. Be right back." She said as the old man looked him over. "You seem like someone who's traveled a lot."

"Guilty as charged. I do do a lot of travelling in my line of work." Jexi said.

"Really? Then I was wondering if you could help me with something. There's this herb I so need for my shaved ice for the summer festival tomorrow night. Could you please get it for me?" She asked.

"Of course." Jexi said drinking the milk, paying the bill before running off. "I think I'll go watch him." The old man said getting up.

Up in the mountains, Jexi spotted the herb where a large mountain like Yo-kai guarded it.

"The Yo-kai Mad Mountain. One who is strong and sturdy." Jexi said.

"You! How dare you interupt my training!" Mad Mountain shouted as he did a sumo pose.

"Calling Lava Lord! Yo-kai Medal, let's save this place!" Jexi shouted.

"Summoning...Tough!"

Gruff Stuff

Rough Bluff

Red Ban Jacket Stand!

Bling Blang Tough

"Lava Lord!"

"Now we get on it!" Lava Lord said as the two Mountain Yo-kai fought. As they did, Jexi snatched the herb. As he was about to watch the climax, a stray ice shot hit the two mountain Yo-kai.

"Huh? Guess I got lucky." Jexi said running off as on the bridge nearby, a girl in an icy cloak watched and transformed into the woman from the bar. "I love trustful kids like him." She smiled.

As Jexi ran, he accidently ran into a girl all in black, accidently kissing her. "Whoops! Sorry!" Jexi shouted as he ran off. The girl however blushed as he ran. As she got up, Gengar soon made the scene. "Hey, Wicana. I just finished the...you all right?"

"Gengar, I don't know how to say this...but I've found him." She grinned.

"Him? Him who?"

"My soul mate!" she said.

"Uh...cool? Anyway, let's get back to the guild. We can't have our Spirit Style user out all alone." Gengar said.

"Yes. You're right." Wicana said walking off with him.

Back at the bar, Jexi arrived with the herb. "My, you did an excellent job." She said. "Here's your payment." She said handing him a medal.

"Huh? But this is a...You're a Yo-kai?" Jexi shouted.

"Yes. I do love you humans. Feel free to call me any time." She smiled as Jexi walked off as the old man came back in. "So, how was he, Rain?" She asked.

"The kids pretty good on his feet. And his aura is exceptionally strong." The old man said. "I think he's gonna make an excellent hero." He laughed as he drank.


	16. The Ultimate Dare

The next night was the night of the Summer Festival, everyone was enjoying themselves. However, only two were not there. Those two were Applejack and Rainbow Dash, as they headed to Breezy Hills in search of the Yo-kai known as Tengu.

"The Yokai who has power over the wind. That guys gonna make an awesome addition to the team." Rainbow said.

"Looking for me, are ya, ladies?" Asked a voice as they looked up on a building to see a human like creature with a long red nose, wild white hair and a leaf in his hands smile down on them.

"I'd be happy to join your team. Youve made so many Yokai your friends in under a few days. And to befriend Kyubi is no easy task." Tengu chuckled.

"Well that was easy. Say, are there any other legendary Yokai? We need a super powerful one, like the mother of all Yokai."

"There is only one other. His name is Dromp. He dwells within an old shrine in the mountains where the mines use to run. But its something you should do during the daytime. He's only active during the day." Tengu said.

"Well, dandy. It's gonna take the whole team to take him on if we have to. Let's just head back to the festival for now." Applejack said.

Meanwhile at the school, Nate and his friends were approaching the school. "Okay, if we get in through the school and make it to the roof, we can watch the fireworks just as they go off." Eddie said unlocking the door.

"Yeah. its gonna be awesome." Bear said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Katie said as the three ran in. But before Nate could, he was stopped by someone behind him.

It was Rainbow Dash and Applejack who were just coming back. "You seriously sneaking into the school?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, yeah. We wanna see the fireworks." Nate said.

"Yes. Nate want's to do this. As do I. And he's not even afraid of all the Yo-kai inside the school." Whisper said.

"The what? Seriously?" Nate asked.

"Yes. Places like there are perfect for Yo-kai at night." Whisper chuckled.

"We need to get in there!" Applejack said.

Inside the school they began their long search. They soon spotted Bear who was staring at a skeletal Yo-kai in a trance like state.

"Oh dear. That is the Yo-kai Rattelle. She releases a lovely pheromone that makes any man who smells it susceptible to her whims." Whisper said.

"This is what you get for taking what is mine." Rattelle said to Bear.

"Understood mistress." Bear said in a monotone voice.

Apple jack then ran in and smacked Ratlelle unawares with her Bloomberg CLub. "Ow! You can't just hit a lady like that! Its unrefined!"

"Well it aint right to inspirit the kid just for stealing a.. What did he steal?"

"One of my ribs! He took it and hid it somewhere in a nearby classroom." Rattelle said.

"Science room! Bear Probably thought you were the skeleton in there and wanted to pull a prank for the first day back. Look, will you stop inspiriting him if we bring back your rib?" Nate asked.

"Of course." Rattelle said.

The four quickly ran into the classroom where they saw a lion like creature holding the rib.

"Oh dear. That is the Yo-kai Quaken. A lion Yo-kai who makes the earth shake with just his roar." Whisper said.

"Quaken!" Quaken roared as the school shook.

"Hey Rainbow, lemme try that watch." Applejack said taking it. "Callin Tengu! Yo-kai medal...round this puppy up!"

"Summoning...Mysterious!"

Booshiggy

Booshiggy

Boogie Woogie

Cling Clang Delirious

Mysterious

"Tengu, Kenzan!"

"Tengu, time to teach Quaken a lesson!" Applejack said.

"No worries! Let's see how he stands against the wind!" Tengu shouted as a tornado whirled around the classroom.

The rib blew out of Quaken's mouth and into nates hands convienently.

"Rainbow haired one, Quaken is yours now." Tengu said.

"I'm on it. You're going down, lion boy!" Rainbow said rushing Quaken before hitting him with her Rainbow Blade, knocking his medal off of him.

Quaken groweled, then nuged the medal over to Rainbow. "The earth shall move for you, strong one." Quaken said before passing out.

They returned to the science room where they gave the rib back to Rattelle. "Thank you so much. But...if I stop inspiriting him, I'll be all alone and friendless." Rattelle said.

"Come with us then. We made like, what, 1000 friends? Be our friend." Applejack said.

"Sure." Rattelle said handing her medal over to them. As soon as they did, they heard music from above. "That's from the music room." Nate said as the four ran up the steps. In the Music room, they saw Eddie on a piano with three Yo-kai. One wielded a heart shaped gun, one with two heart shaped blasters and another of the same description but colored blue.

"Those are the Yo-kai Cupistol, Casanuva and Casanono." Whisper said. "Cupistol can make anyone fall in love with just the shot of his pistol. Casanuva can make all people fall in love with him. And Casanono can makes anyone he shoots extremely umpopular."

"That's right. Play that sweet melody for us." Casanuva said.

"Heres a tune for ya! Calling...Babblong! Yo-kai medal, do your thing!" Nate shouted.

"Summoning...Slippery!"

Trippery

Jippery

Slimy Whimey Doo

Slippery!

"Babblong. Ha cha cha cha cha!" Babblong said.

"Babblong, inspirit Applejack for a while." Nate said surprising the girl.

"Nice idea, Nate. Babblong will bore those three out of inspiriting with his long talking." Whisper said.

"I got a better idea. Gimme that!" Rainbow said. "Calling Dismarelda! Yo-kai medal, let's rock out!"

"Summoning...Eerie!"

Lookily Lookily

Flippidy dee

Lookily Lookily

Bubba Eerie!

"Dismarelda. No filter. Aw, you couldn't possibly mean to summon me." Dismarelda said.

"We did actually. Inspirit that trio and have em argue." Rainbow said.

"All right." Dismarelda said inspiriting the three.

"Life...is so sad." Cupistol said.

"Yes. My life is meaningless." Casanuva said.

"I wanna crawl under a rock and live out eternity." Casanono said.

"Allow me to explain. When yokai inspirit other Yokai, it can lead to some interesting results." Whisper said. "For them, it made them extremely sad."

"Huh? What happened? Why am i dancing on this piano?" Eddie asked.

"We'll explain later." Rainbow said as she collect the three's medals off of them.

"Wait, we still need to find Katie!" Nate said.

"Well, before this happened, I think I saw her head for the bathrooms." Eddie said.

The four hurried down to the restrooms to see Katie staring at a wall.

"Uh, Katie?" Nate asked.

"Come and Play guys! Come and Play!" Katie said just as a large spider like creature dropped down from the ceiling.

"Not good. That's the boss Yo-kai Tarantutor! He inspirited Katie so he could eat her. We must get rid of it." Whisper said.

"Hmm. If tarantulor can make her feel positive, then we just need to force her into negativity. Calling Tengloom! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Nate said.

"Summoning...Shady!"

Marvelously

Gusty Free Banshee

Sing Song

Shady!

"Tengloom." He said appearing.

"Alright, you know what to do. Make Katie see the bad side of life." Nate said.

"One down in the dumps girl, comin up." Tengloom said blowing a wind of despair at Katie, making her look down. "What's the point of anything?" She said as Tarantutor roared as he rushed the four.

Applejack got onto a baseball stance with her club. "Heres the wind up!" Applejack said.

"Now remember, there's a weakspot under his abdomen. Once she hits him, Rainbow can finish him off." Whisper said.

Applejack home runned Tarantulor through the wall onto his back. Rainbow then ran up to him and gave him the finishing blow. Tarantutor roared as he vanished.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" Katie asked.

"Nevermind. Let's just head up to the roof." Nate said as Whisper stayed there with Applejack noticing. "These Yo-kai attacks. I can't help but feel...its leading up to something more." Whisper said.

The fireworks just started as the others watched from on top the school with Whisper drinking a lot of water. Rainbow dash turned around for a moment to see the same Yo-kai who fought against Slimamander and protected them from the oni.

"You are truly Loyal. There's something big going to happen soon." He said as he began to walk off. 


	17. The Great Mine Adventure

"Okay. Just one more Yokai left and we'll have all three of the ultimate Yo-kai." Jexi said. "Dromp is said to be inside the shrine that can be reached by the mines. We'll go in and find Dromp ourselves."

"I just got word from Hope, too." Sunset said. "He's got a new member. Her names Thorn Harvestar. He also has a color fighter named… Deadeye. We'll met up with him after we finish getting the last few Yo-kai."

"Good. But for now, let's head into the mines." Jexi said as they slowly entered.

The inside of the mines were dark and gloomy until they saw a light near a tunnel. However, the light belonged to a Yo-kai with two antennae.

"Let's see. That's the Yo-kai Signiton, a Yo-kai who acts like a portable generator." Sci-Twi said.

"Dont suppose you guys can get me to join you? But first, you gotta help me with something. I want you to hide this." Signiton asked giving them a box. "Don't open it. It must never be opened!"

"Got it. Keep this box away from Pinkie!" Rainbow said.

"Good. Now, just toss it outside and you'll be golden." Signiton said.

As the heroes approached a tunnel, they were stopped by a floating head with a flaming wheel around it.

"That's the Boss Yo-kai Duhwheel. Its in charge of all of these mines." Sci-Twi said.

"Give me...that box!" Duhwheel laughed heartily.

"You need to loose some interest in everything! Calling-" Sunset began before Duhwheel flipped upside down to reveal an angry and scary face. "I said give me the box!" He shouted.

Jexi began moving on his own. "Gggk… my bodys moving against my willl! He must have the power to control other people's bodies!" Jexi said as he began to randomly punch and kick.

"Give me the box and I won't hurt this boy!" Duhwheel shouted.

"Okay!" Pinkie said grabbing the box. " But let's see what's inside."

"No, dont!" Duhwheel shouted as inside the box was a lone wig.

"A wig? That's what all this is about?" Rainbow asked.

"That wig is what must never be revealed?!" Nami shouted.

"Uh yes. Don't tell anyone, but I've actually been balding for years." Duhwheel said becoming cheerful once more.

"Hey, I know! We should make friends with a boss Yo-kai." Luffy said.

"Sorry. No can do. I don't have a medal. But I will allow you free passage through my caves." Duhwheel chuckled before vanishing and releasing Jexi.

The group soon arrived at a small shrine where they saw a large creature with a grassy field on its head, easily towering over the largest of mountains. "Oh! Visitors! Its been so long!" He said as his voice echoed through the caves.

"Youre Dromp, right? You're the last S rank yo kai left in the human realm." Rainbow said.

"Am I? I never really noticed!" Dromp chuckled.

"Well, he's definitely big." Jexi said.

"All right, It's official. Be our bud, big guy!" Pinkie said.

"Oh. I know you. Chirpster said you might come here. Of course we'll be buds!" Dromp said handing over his medal. 


	18. The Checkup of Doom

We open to the ship where we see Whisper in front of everyone. "Well, glad I could gather all of you. Anyway, allow me to explain. All these Yo-kai attacks so far. I can't help but feel they are all organized. Like for example, the attacks on the seals." Whisper said.

"Yeah. It didn't feel random like that." Sunset said.

"Fortunately, I found a way we could learn more about this. There is a Yo-kai up in the old temple who can allow us to see into the future. I recommend some of us see him." Whisper said.

"I guess I'll go." Sci-Twi said.

"I'll go too." Valentine said.

"Same here!" Chopper said.

"Great. So these four and I shall go on ahead." Whisper said.

Up in the old temple, the walked in to see a small dragon like creature with a crystal ball on its head.

"Is that him?" Nate asked.

"Yep! That is the Yo-kai Draggie. His crystal ball can allow people to see into the future." Whisper said.

"I know why you all are here. Prove your worth by bringing me a wonder I have never seen: a stag beetle." Draggie said.

Chopper gasped. "Nate, you still have that Stag beetle when we first met?"

"Oh yeah. I caught it when I was hunting for bugs. I was gonna let it go, but glad I didn't." Nate said showing Draggie the beetle.

"Oh my! Its so cool. I've never seen something as cool as this before." Draggie said in awe.

Nate smiled. "All my life, I wanted to collect rare things. Then I met Whisper. So, how about we become friends?" Nate asked as Draggie gave the group his medals as an image began to appear on his crystal ball.

"It looks like...a hospital?" Valentine asked.

"That's Nocturne Hospital! Its the abandoned place where we first met Kyubi." Sci-Twi said.

"I think this warrants a further investigation." Whisper said.

At Notcurne Hostpital, the four came in to see oni everywhere.

"Welcome. You four came just in time." An oni smiled. "The doctor is expecting you." The oni said.

"I dont like where this is going." Chopper said.

The five were lead into a room where the doors closed, keeping Whisper out. "Oh my! Please tell me you are all right!" Whisper shouted as a mad scientist like Yo-kai appeared before the four.

"Well, looks like I have brain surgery scheduled for all four of you. I need to operate immediately." He laughed taking out a surgical saw.

"So, you're in charge of this place." Nate said.

"Yes. I am Dr. Maddiman and I will be your doctor and mortician today." He laughed insanely.

"This is not good." Sci-Twi said as he medallium in her bag began to shake and move.

"What's up with the book?" Valentine asked as medallium opened up to the first page where eight medals appeared.

"We gathered enough certain medals. We can summon a legendary Yo-kai." Sci-Twi said as the eight medals went into the slots.

"Summoning...Legendary!"

Imaginary

Incendiary

Flip Flop

Squiggle Boom

Slim Slam

Legendary!

Before them appeared a cat in samurai gear and a sword. "Mmm. Shogunyan!" He shouted.

"Shogunyan, a legendary Yo-kai and the ancestor of Jibanyan. He's a master with a sword." Sci-Twi read.

"He needs to see this. Calling Jibanyan! Yo-Kai Medal do your thing!" Nate said.

"Summoning...Charming!"

Alarming

Boom Boom

Walla Walla

Dance Dance

Charming!

"Jibanyan!" Jibanyan shouted. "What is it now, guys? I'm kinda busy right nyow!" Jibanyan said yawning.

"My predesessor. I am Shogunyan and you are Jibanyan. I will impress you with my sword technique!" Shogunyan said drawing his sword. "Bonito Blade!"

He slashed his sword in all directions, slashing apart the doctor.

"So cool!" Chopper said in amazement.

"That's my ancestor for ya." Jibanyan said.

Shogunyan then sheathed his sword before handing his medal to the group. "Summon me whenever there is trouble." He said before vanishing.

"I can't...believe I failed. Forgive me...Chairman McKraken!" Dr. Maddiman shouted before vanishing.

"Looks like we found the Final Boss." Nate said as the doors opened with Whisper and Draggie running in.

"Draggie?" Sci-Twi asked.

"You guys really need to see this!" Draggie said as an image appeared in the ball. In it appeared a Yo-kai with tentacle like hair and white clothes.

"My yo-kai! The wait is over! Its time to get kracken and show these humans who's boss!" He shouted to white colored Yo-kai. "We'll show them we're not squidden and then we'll octopi the human realm. Sorry everyone. I'm still working on my puns. The point is...soon this world and all the other worlds out there will belong to the Yo-kai! Bwa hahahahahaha!" He laughed.

"This does not look good." Nate said.

"A full on invasion. I never thought something like this could ever happen." Whisper said.

"We need to rally the troops." Chopper said as they ran out of the hospital.


	19. Squigly Returns

A few months back, the blue coffin soared across the sky as it soon went through a strange portal.

Squigly soon began to awake inside the home of two people with clouds for their bottom halves.

"Glad to see you are awake, child." The woman said.

"Yeah. Good thing." The man said.

"W-where am I?" Squigly asked. "And how am I alive?"

"You're in the Yo-kai World. I am Mama Aura and this is my husband Papa Bolt." Mama Aura said.

"Yeah. You're just in time for dinner." He said pointing to a large table with dozens of very colorful Yo-kai had seated. They were Komane, Komiger, Timidevil, Pinkipoo, Slitheref, Dubbles, Insomni, Dragon Lord, Everfore, Blizzaria, Beelzebold, Chilhuahua, Minochi, Rollen, Espy, Infour and Multimutt. The whole group ate to their hearts content.

After a few months, Squigly had grown accustomed to her life among the Yo-kai, viewing them as her family.

"So, you have no regrets about being here?" Leviathan asked.

"Not at all. According to them, a Yo-kai called Venoct gave me a piece of his Dragon Scarf, that's what's keeping me alive on my own. I owe him a lot." Squigly said. "But, I do wish I could be with those guys again. It was fun hanging with them."

"I think you might get your chance sooner than you might think." Leviathan said as she saw Venoct fighting with the heroes. "Venoct?"

"You heroes are indeed proving yourselves here." Venoct said as his dragon scarf competed with Jexi's fists.

"Wow. They're really going at it." Squigly said before the two stopped their fight. Venoct then explained that the things going on were due to McKracken and his plans for taking the human world. He took over after the previous ruler, Lord Enma, ascended to the heavens leaving him to take over.

"So, we take out McKracken, we stop the invasion. Easy peasy." Nate said as Venoct handed over his medal.

Squigly silently followed as the heroes arrived to where McKracken was. "Well, so you all finally showed up. You ain't squidden bout being friends with Yo-kai. But you aren't going to stop my invasion!" McKracken shouted.

"We can definitely try though!" Vector shouted.

"Out of my way!" Shouted Squigly as she jumped.

"You." Venoct said.

"Squigly?" Filia said in surprise.

"You've tormented this world long enough!" Leviathan shouted as he slashed off McKracken's head with his tail.

"This is Squidiculous." McKracken said before laughing. "But this isn't done just yet." McKracken said before vanishing.

"Squigly, why are you here?" Filia said.

"I don't know. Hope's coffin took me here. I've been living in the Yo-kai world for the last few months now. Venoct is the reason I'm alive once more." Squigly said.

"Well, would you like to come join us once everything is squared away here?" Jexi asked.

"Of course. But McKracken isn't done yet. We need to hurry back to the elevator." Venoct said.


	20. Goodbye Yo-Kai World

The heroes quickly arrived back to the tree where they saw several of the Yo-kai they befriended going against McKracken. "Don't you all see this is our time now?" McKracken asked.

"No way! I'm not going to let you hurt Amy's realm. I'll protect Amy and Nate and the heroes with my nywn life!" Jibanyan shouted.

"Yeah. Doing bad things is...bad." Komasan said.

"You all are nothing but glorified house pets! Screw you. Guess its time for a power lunch!" McKracken shouted holding up some familiar weapons.

"The Devil Arms?" Black Star asked.

"Yeah. I helped myself to finding them in that big honking ship of yours. Time to eat!" McKracken shouted eating all of them at once before transforming into a large grotesque squid and octopus like monster. "Its time you all learn how to fight the future ruler of the human realm and all of your souls!" McKracken roared.

"Let's not falter! Its an all out attack now!" Kyubi said as all the Yo-kai began to attack McKracken.

"They're fighting...to protect us." Fluttershy said.

"Of course. They love this world a lot more than we do." Jexi said.

"Guess its time for the end game." Sci-Twi said opening the medallium. "Luckily, Dromp gave me these before we left." Sci-Twi said taking out two medals. "Goldenyan and Eterna, two yo-kai needed for the most powerful Legendary Yo-kai."

"And Venoct gave me the medal for Shadow Venoct." Jexi said holding it up. The eight required medals then flew into the medallium as it glowed.

"Summoning...Legendary!"

Imaginary

Incendiary

Flip Flop

Squiggle Boom

Slim Slam

Legendary!

Before them stood a yellow oni with a cape. "Gilgaros! Me make evil Yo-kai pay!" Gilgaros shouted jumping up with his club in hand. "Oni….Buster!" He shouted slamming down on McKracken multiple times.

"What….is this? How is this possible?" McKracken said as he began to fade.

"Its like Lord Enma used to say. Yo-kai and humans, we should be side by side and be friends, not having one rule over the other." Whisper said as McKracken screamed.

"No! I may be gone, but the Yo-kai will have their rule one of these days! You'll see!" he shouted before vanishing completely.

"Wow. He's gone! We did it! We beat him!" Jexi shouted as the Yo-kai and heroes cheered.

A few days after this, the heroes began to get on the ship as Jexi bid farewell to Nate and Whisper.

"So, there's really no way to talk you into coming with us?" Jexi asked.

"Sorry. You guys may be heroes, but I'm still a kid who needs to go to school. Besides, someone should stay here and make sure nothing happens to my town, right?" Nate chuckled.

"And Jexi, if you heroes ever need a butler's guidance…" Whisper began before giving him his medal. "Call me if you ever need my brilliant guidance!"

"We promise. We'll miss you guys." Jexi said waving good bye.

As for Sunset, before she got on, she noticed Venoct holding a different Yo-kai watch. "What is it?" Sunset asked.

"We upgraded the watch. Its now the Yo-kai Watch D, made only for the dimensional heroes. We want you to wear it. You are the only member without a weapon, so wield this and use as many friends as you want." Venoct said as Sunset wore it.

The ship then took off high into the sky, with many of the friends they made waving goodbye as they flew high into the sky.

Meanwhile, in a dark part of space, we see a familiar orange lantern going against a robotic entity. "Who are you? Why doesn't my ring work on you?" Larfleeze asked.

"I am a being created to combat the lanterns as well as exterminate them." It said firing at Larfleeze, wounding him gravely.

"You will not have my lantern! Its mine!" Larfleeze shouted as the being picked it up. It then opened its chest and absorbed the power within it.

"Avarice collected. One of seven down. Six more batteries needed." It said as it began to leave. "No man or lantern shall escape me. Let your other Lanterns know that Laser Man of Nebula has begun the hunt." Laser Man said.

To be continued in: Dimensional Heroes Legends: Deadpool 


End file.
